This is the Future
by Fabrielle
Summary: "Eu nunca me sentirei preso enquanto estiver com você." Peeta sempre foi ótimo com as palavras, elas contagiam o coração e fazem com que você o ame sem nem mesmo tentar. Katniss/Peeta, após Mockinjay. Tradução!


**Nome: **Esse é o Futuro

**Autora: **Sparklylulz (Grace)

**Tradutora: **Fabrielle (Beatriz)

**N/A: **Recentemente eu reli a trilogia The Hunger Games (Jogos Vorazes) e percebi que havia reprimido muitas partes de Mockinjay e não conseguia lembrar muita coisa do livro. Naturalmente, Suzanne Collins tem a inacreditável habilidade de usar o livro inteiro para te socar na cara repetitivamente. Mesmo assim, é o meu livro favorito e Peeta é com certeza meu personagem favorito.

Já que meu coração ainda está partido, decidi escrever isso como um modo de neutralizar minha tensão. Interessantemente, esse é o 13º fandom sobre o qual escrevo, o que parece adequado.

Espero que vocês gostem.

**N/T:** E aí, povo, tudo bem? Então, recentemente eu terminei de ler a trilogia The Hunger Games e... surpresa, surpresa... amei! Saí igual a uma doida por aí nesse mundo de fanfic, lendo tudo. Adorei essa fic. É linda e retratou tudo o que eu estava querendo ler.

Deixei a frase do início aparecendo em inglês, porque trata-se de uma música. Espero que gostem.

Ah, deixando claro... não li a tradução da Rocco. Li os livros no original mesmo, portanto não faço a mínima idéia de como os termos ficaram em português. Coloquei tudo do modo como achei melhor.

Sério, só leia se já tiver com toda a trilogia devorada, caso contrário... spoilers!

**Avisos & Disclaimers: A série The Hunger Games não me pertence, não conseguiria escrever mágoas e tristezas amorosas tão perfeitamente quanto a Suzanne Collins o faz. A música da banda Owl City, que inspirou o título e a frase inicial, também não me pertence.**

–

_**'this is the future' **_

_'Dive in and swim away from your loneliness and miserable days.  
>And when you wake up on your own, look around you 'cause you're not alone.<br>Let your hopes go and they'll survive, 'cause this is the future and you are alive...  
>...you're headed home' <em>

_**(Esse é o futuro)**_

_(Mergulhe e saia nadando para longe da sua solidão e de seus dias miseráveis. E quando você acordar por si mesmo, olhe em volta porque você não está sozinho. Deixe suas esperanças irem e elas vão sobreviver, porque esse é o futuro e você está vivo... […] você está indo para casa)_

–

Está escuro lá fora quando meu corpo dá um solavanco, os espasmos de outro pesadelo ainda fluem por minhas veias, queimando como o fogo com o qual estava sonhando. Demora alguns momentos para que eu perceba onde estou e de quem pertecem os braços quentes que me envolvem. Peeta. Lembro das noites de anos atrás, em uma viagem de trem assustadora, quando apenas o abraço quente de Peeta conseguia acalmar o pânico que se alastrava em meu coração.

Sua pele é quente contra a minha. Desde quando ele passou um tempo na prisão da Capital está sempre em uma temperatura maior do que já foi um dia. Se essa fosse a única mudança que eu tivesse que aceitar ao tê-lo de volta, faria tudo mil vezes de novo. Não há nenhum tecido separando seu peitoral largo contra a minha própria pele pálida, porque Peeta e eu somos um agora, mas eu acho que sempre fomos.

Olho para onde ele está me observando, tentando dizer a mim mesma para apenas respirar, porque, em alguns dias, repetições são o que me movem. Seu lado da cama é mais fundo do que o meu e eu fico grata por isso. Passei a maioria da minha vida dividindo a cama com Prim e quando voltei para casa, para um lugar vazio, sentia-me estranha por domir desacompanhada em uma cama tão grande como aquela.

"Eu estava queimando de novo, observando Cinna vestir Prim em meu vestido, aquele do nosso primeiro jogo voraz, com a diferença de que a roupa estava em chamas." Digo rapidamente, mas a vergonha que outrora vinha junto a essas confissões já não está mais lá. Peeta está acostumado a ouvir meus pesadelos e, mesmo que não diga sempre, ele os têm todas as noites também.

Seus dedos retiram uma mecha de cabelo da minha face e ele olha para mim com uma expressão que eu lembro já ter visto em uma caverna escura. A expressão que faz com que algo desperte em mim, mas sei o que é esse sentimento agora. Eu amo Peeta mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mas em alguns dias as palavras de Haymitch, "Sabe, você pode viver umas mil vidas e ainda assim não merecê-lo," rastejam pela minha mente e eu relembro sobre como me senti durante aqueles meses em que estive sem ele no Distrito 13.

"Você acha que algum dia eles irão parar – os sonhos?" Eu pergunto, olhando para seus impressionantes olhos azuis, observando-o negar com a cabeça.

"Não, mas acho que um dia eles serão mais opacos. Acinzentados." Eu sorrio ao ouvir isso. Cinza, como tudo já fora no Distrito 12, parece uma boa descrição. Aconchego-me mais para dentro do calor de seu corpo e seus lábios encontram minha têmpora.

Meus dedos percorrem seus braços, por todas as suas cicatrizes, sejam dos jogos ou das torturas, ou até mesmo da rebelião, e por um momento tenho certeza de que, para mim, ele nunca poderia ser mais belo. Levanto minha cabeça para olhá-lo antes de fechar o vão que há entre nós. Seus lábios são calmos contra a urgência dos meus, Peeta é como uma âncora que me mantêm aqui na realidade.

"Às vezes fico com medo de que nunca poderei escapar desse sentimento de que estou constantemente presa." Digo honestamente, o pânico aparece em meu tom de voz sem que eu perceba. Sinto-me corajosa por admitir isso e pauso por um momento, percebendo que Peeta sempre me fez sentir corajosa.

Peeta é minha constante luz de sol, mesmo nos dias mais negros. Sua voz fala comigo em tons calmos, "Você sabe o que eu faço quando sinto isso?" Sua pergunta faz com que eu me afaste um pouco para encarar seu rosto. Eu nego com a cabeça em sinal para que ele continue.

"Eu olho para você, Katniss." Ele suspira baixo para o cômodo silencioso, apenas para que eu ouça, "Porque é a pura verdade o que eu disse sobre você ser minha vida inteira. Eu nunca me sentirei preso enquanto estiver com você." Peeta sempre foi ótimo com as palavras, elas contagiam o coração e fazem com que você o ame sem nem mesmo tentar

Eu fecho meus olhos com força, mas não consigo conter as lágrimas que caem contra seus braços. "Eu queria que você nunca tivesse sofrido por mim. O que eles fizeram com você -" Eu sou interrompida por um soluço, mas ele apenas afaga meu cabelo como um sinal de conforto.

"Eu não os odeio pelo o que ele fizeram comigo." Ele fala depois de alguns minutos, quando meus soluços se acalmam. Eu o olho chocada. Como ele pode não odiar as pessoas que acabaram com a sua vida e o deixaram com cicatrizes irreparáveis?

"Eles me deram algo mais precioso do que eu jamais tive." Os olhos de Peeta observam a minha face cheia de marcas de lágrimas e continua, "Eles me deram a chance de me apaixonar por você novamente." Suas palavras não falham, mas há uma certa reserva em sua voz quando ele as diz, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seu peito.

Por isso que Gale e eu nunca poderíamos ser mais do que fomos, mesmo se eu nunca tivesse participado dos jogos. Gale, que permanecia silencioso, sempre contando com a minha capacidade de entender suas ações. Eu nunca poderia amar Gale o tanto que ele merecia. Com toda a honestidade, eu não acho que poderia ter amado ninguém mais do que amo Peeta. Bem, eu ainda amo Prim como todo o meu coração, mas ela iria querer que eu dividisse esse amor com mais alguém.

"Se eu perguntasse, você aceitaria se casar comigo. Real ou irreal?" Seu tom me surpreende e eu o olho, assutada com a sua expressão de completa adoração e esperança. Minha eterna flor amarela.

"Real." Eu sussurro de volta, um pequeno sorriso aparece em meus lábios devido à expressão surpresa dele.

"Sempre." Ele suspira, sua testa pressionada contra a minha.

E eu sei que ele diz a verdade e talvez, algum dia, eu posso ficar o mais próximo de estar completa, mas apenas se ele continuar ali para segurar minha mão como naquela primeira noite na biga.


End file.
